


[podfic] Binomial Coefficients

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: Streaming, Bullying, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>DevilDoll</b>'s fic read aloud. 2hrs20mins.</p>
<p>In which brainy freshman Stiles Stilinski wants star quarterback Derek Hale to join the math team, AKA math nerds in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Binomial Coefficients

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Binomial Coefficients](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518449) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



## Stream

## Duration

2hrs20mins 

## Song Credit

  * _Sitting, Waiting, Wishing_ by **Jack Johnson**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/math.m4b)(128 kbps bit rate, 140MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/math.mp3)(64 kbps bit rate, 70MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me @lunchee_pods on twitter :)


End file.
